The Guys In White Return
by MrLancerRules
Summary: ok this is my sequel to Secret of the Phantom its a month since everyone found out Dannys secret it allgoes well until the guys in white show up and tell lies about Danny and everyone believes them. Now Danny must fight against it.
1. The Return

ok sequel yay me k

disclaimer: i own nuffink of this just the plot everything else belongs to b.h. hehe

The Guys in White Return!

Chapter 1 They're back

It had been a month since everyone had found out Danny's secret. It didn't change his life at all unless you exclude all the stars and frantic whispering every time he walks through the school doors. Then there was Jack Danny's dad always wanting to experiment on him but Maddie his mom except stopping him. Danny helped them with their ghost hunting equipment now and again but that was it (ok enough with the intro lets move on).

"Danny hurry up were going to be late for school" cried Sam up to Danny's room. "Ok im coming keep your hairnet on" shouted Danny at her. Then hurried down to the door. "Bye mom, bye dad I'm going to school" shouted Danny to his parents down in the lab. "Bye Danny have a nice day" he heard them both shout as he set off outside to Sam and Tucker. "Sorry I'm late guys over slept I was up late last night" Danny said as they started walking to school. "Do you know what's weird?!" asked Sam.

"No what?!" replied Tucker without a care in the world.

"Well the Guys in Whit haven't shown their faces in a while have they" said Sam.

"Who cares as long as they're leaving me and my ghost powers alone I'm happy" said Danny. But Sam didn't look too impressed with his answer. They didn't say another thing until they got to school. Danny could tell that something was wrong because everyone looked scared. "What's up with everyone?!" asked Sam

"Who knows" said Tucker. As they carried on more and more people began to stare at Danny. But this was no hey it's the ghost boy stare it was an omg it's him im scared stare. Danny just carried on walking like he couldn't see their icy cold stares at him. Then he noticed it a banner on the wall and posters all over the place. It read

'_be afraid, very afraid you never know what your beloved Danny Fenton/Phantom will do to you luckily you have us the guys in white' _

Danny's heart sank. They feared him after this he thought he had gained their trust. After the message they feared him. Something else was bothering him. The fact that the guys in white were doing something know not before. "Why now guys?!" asked Danny in a voice that sounded like depression. "I don't know Danny. Maybe they were waiting until you had gained everyone's trust before they made their move or something" said Sam not believing what she was seeing. Tucker didn't have anything to say he just stood there jaw dropped.

The bell rang and they went to class. Mr. Lancer stared at Danny in an odd way. Danny pretended that he couldn't see. But as he walked to his normal chair something was wrong with it, it looked like handcuffs had been attached and something else an unusually larger chair next to his chair with some familiar people in them.

soz its not very long reviews plz i just want to know what you think before i post more ive already finished handwriting it its just typing it its a bummer man! k thats it from me!


	2. The Guys In White

hey guys its me again its chapter 2 yay thoughts are in italic even though there aint much of them

again diclaimer: i own nuffink again just the plot you get the point

The guys in white

"The guys in white" shouted Danny. And everyone turned around to see what was going on. Danny by know was used to everyone staring since they found out his secret. "Yes the guys in white are here to keep you in check" said Mr. Lancer. "We won't let you harm anyone" said operative k.

"I won't harm anyone but ghosts" said Danny frustrated.

"Sure Danny now take your seat please" said Mr. Lancer. He pointed at the chair that had handcuffs attached to them. Operative o cuffed Danny to him. Everyone gave a look of relief except Sam and Tucker. "Sir are you sure you need to do this?" asked Sam. But Mr. Lancer took no notice and began the lesson. "Today we are going to be studying 'Shakespeare'" said Mr. Lancer through a wave of awe's. But he couldn't care less. "Mr. Fenton name one of Shakespeare's plays" Boomed Mr. Lancer's voice.

"Ummm, Macbeth" said Danny trying to move his wrist because the cuffs were cutting through his skin and starting to bleed. "Give me something about the play" demanded Mr. Lancer. "Macbeth kills the king" said Danny. Blood now dripping on the floor. "Sir Cant you see Danny is bleeding" shouted Sam her temper rising to boiling point. "Yes I can't see Fenton is bleeding, what you want me to do about me?" said Mr. Lancer. Now everyone turned to look at Danny whose wrist is out of agony.

Luckily for Danny the bell rang and they uncuffed him only to show a huge cut around his wrist woo sing blood. "Danny you have to do something about that cut it looks really deep" said Sam.

"Sam don't worry I'll be fine, it's not as if they're going to chase me all around school or something" said Danny but he had spoken too soon.

"We are sorry that we are late to protect the people of this school" said Operative O.

"What protection do they need" asked Danny

"You should have guessed we are protecting the school from you" said Operative O.

"I don't need to be minded" Shouted Danny. "I wont harm anyone but ghosts that are evil"

"so what if the school were evil ghosts what would you do then?" asked operative K.

"well I would beat them all to a pulp" said Danny. And with that the guys in white pulled out there ecto guns. "wait what did I do? Im going ghost" said Danny in a hurry. Danny Changed into his ghost half and suddenly knew it was the wrong thing to do.

The guys shot Danny with they're ecto guns and sent Danny flying 25 feet into a locker with a loud cracking noise only to fall unconscious. "Danny" shouted Sam. Tucker just stared jaw dropped. _Since when do the guys in white have weapons like that_ Sam thought she was crying at Danny's limp body as it turned to human form. Mr. Lancer came running out of his classroom to see what was happening. "I thought I told you no shooting whilst he is here" shouted Lancer. And whipped out his cell phone and dialled 911.

reviews plz im begging you hehe


	3. the jouney to the hospital

yay i finally decided to get off my lazy ass and type this so here it is

disclaimer i own nada from Danny Phantom!

Chapter 3 the Journey to the Hospital!

"Yes I would like a paramedic to come immediately it's really urgent" said a frightened Mr. Lancer. By know everyone was gathering around Danny's limp body. Then Lancer called Danny's parents and told them to meet him in the hospital. Then the paramedics came running they put Danny on a stretcher. "Right we need to take him in now we need the maximum 3 people umm best friends and a teacher".

Sam, Tucker and Mr. Lancer went with him. They were zooming past tones of people. Danny was starting to wake up. "Danny are you ok?" asked Sam leaning towards him. "Not really" said Danny in a quiet voice. "Since when do the guys in white have guns that can do that?" asked Danny. But the paramedic cut Sam off before she could answer that question. To take a look at Danny. "Where does it hurt?" asked the paramedic in a girlish voice. "How about all over" said Danny. "Ok we'll have to like give him a good look in the hospital but he's probably broken something" said the paramedic to the others.

That's all everyone did was look at Danny. Danny looked back at them he tried to move but the paramedic stopped him. "You'll make your injuries worse" Said the doctor.

"Danny calm down they won't do anything bad to you" said Sam.

"Are you sure?" asked Danny enthusiastically. The ambulance came to a sudden holt and just as the paramedic was putting away one of her cutting knifes in the fist aid box it swung out of her hand and went plunging down at Danny's stomach. And about half the knife went into Danny's stomach. "Danny!" shouted Sam and Tucker.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry" said the paramedic. All colour was being drained from Danny's face. The paramedic pulled the Knife out of Danny's stomach and blood came shooting up from Danny's stomach. "Ok you there the girl Sam is it? Im going to give you a towel and I want you to put pressure on the wound for me, whilst I try to put him to sleep" said the paramedic.

"Right" said Sam. She took the towel and went over to Danny. She rolled up Danny's shirt and saw all blood everywhere. She put the towel on Danny's wound and Danny winced in pain. Then she pressed down and Danny screamed in pain. "Charlie put the sirens on we have to get this kid to the hospital now or the kid is going to die" said the paramedic.

"Right im right on it now try keeping him awake just do anything" said Charlie. Charlie turned on the sirens and started flying down the motorway.

"Ok, Danny my name is Brenda now can you tell me what is the best day of your life?!" asked Brenda. "I have tones of best days in my life ummmm, it would probably be when I got my ghost powers" said Danny in a croaky voice. Danny's eyes started to close, the towel almost full of Danny's blood. "No, no Danny try to stay awake" said Brenda.

"I cant im to tired" said Danny.

"Danny id you go to sleep you will die and then who else is going to protect us from ghosts" said Brenda.

"You'll have to find someone" said Danny.

"K where there" said Charlie.

"Great you hear that Danny we're going to see your Mam and dad now!" said Brenda.

"I think im going to be sick" said Danny and coughed up a load of blood and passed out. "No Danny don't do this to me now" said Brenda and they swung open the doors to the ambulance and ran inside Sam still putting pressure on the wound!

hope you like it reviews plz do you want me to get down on my nees and beg or something


	4. A parents choice between life and death

Hi guys im back and with ch.4 i should be uploading the rest today aswell depends on how things go really anyways hope you like!

Chapter 4 A parents choice between life and death!

They rushed Danny passed his parents'. They both gasped at the sight of him. A doctor took over for Sam and she went to sit by Danny's parents'. "What happened I thought it wasn't that serious?" asked Maddie with a look of utter horror over her face!

"well we were in the ambulance and it suddenly came to a halt and well when the paramedic was cleaning up she dropped a knife that she was putting away and it hit Danny in the stomach!" said Sam. They both gasped at the story and Maddie didn't look like she wanted to believe the story but every word was true and she knew it even if she didn't want to believe that this is the truth.

That's all they could see in Danny's room was a bunch of doctors' in a circle around him. Then all of a sudden they started moving a lot faster and started acting more frantic. "What's wrong?!" asked Maddie.

"I don't know but im sure everything is going to be fine" said Jack. Then they saw it one of the doctors resuscitating Danny. "No this can't be happening he has to make it, he has to" said Maddie.

"Come on little brother" said Jazz to herself. And then a young nurse came out with a very serious look on her face so they knew that they weren't playing around to get to them. "Mr. and Mrs Fenton can I have a word in private" said the nurse.

"Yes sure, what about?" asked Maddie.

"It's about Danny whether you want us to keep resuscitating him or not" said the nurse.

"Ohh, ok" said Maddie. And they walked off into a different room.

"Right what will your choice be keep resuscitating or let him go?" asked the nurse. Jack and Maddie looked at each other. Not thinking that they would have to make this choice in their life. It was a choice of life and death and Jack and Maddie didn't ever want to make this choice. They had figured since they found out Danny was the ghost boy they were kind of expecting this question to come soon but not this soon. Danny must have thought about it at some point as well. It seemed like a really big choice. "Umm, we are going to ask you to keep resuscitating but if no hope let him go" said Maddie. Obviously reading Jacks mind because he was nodding his head in approval.

They walked back out to Sam Tucker and Jazz. They didn't say anything. But Maddie were white with the choice they had just made. They weren't there for long before the doctors seemed to be very pleased with themselves and they could see Danny's chest going up and down signalling that Danny was ok. And they sighed with relief. They were lucky this time but next time they might not have been so lucky. The nurse came back out and said everything was going to be ok and that he should be waking up soon. Then they saw Danny sleeping peacefully in a bed and they wheeled Danny to an empty ward. And the doctors left the room leaving them with Danny. No one knew what had happened to Lancer they just guessed that he went back to school.

After about 15 minutes Danny was stirring. Then he slowly opened his eyes. "Huh, where am i?" Danny asked.

"Your in the hospital" Sam said. This didn't bring much of a surprise to Danny. He didn't remember what happened the last this he remembered was being stabbed. And the rest weren't planning on telling him that they almost lost him back there. They were just happy that he was alive and getting better. Then a doctor came in the room. And looked at the now awaked Danny. "Looks like you're getting better already Mr. Fenton. You are getting better unusually quick must be your ghost powers, well at this rate you should be out of here soon 2-3 days at the most you should be in school by next Monday" he said and made some notes and left the room.

Though Danny still wasn't as strong as he usually was he managed to make a happy night. The night went past pretty quickly and then the rest of them went home leaving Danny alone. Then Danny's ghost sense went off and Plasmius floated in "hope you get better" he said and then disappeared. Danny pretended like that had never happened.

well hope you like it should be uploading more today or maybe over the weekend hope you like it reviews plz thank you!


	5. im home and going to school

yay im back again excuse my really bad fighting scene im not good at that stuff. anyway hope you like

Chapter 5. Im home and going to school.

Danny was in the hospital for 3 days and then went home for the rest of the weekend. Then by Monday he was well enough for school. The weird thing was that there had been no ghost attack over the past couple of days. The school day started as usual. He got to his lesson with Lancer. And the GIW were still there.

"Don't you ever give up?" Danny asked.

"Danny Fenton it's good of you to rejoin us again but there is no need to start off on a bad note now sit down and shut up they're just protecting us from you" said Lancer.

"What evil? I can be evil if you want me to be but I know how things would look if I did" said Danny. Everyone gave Danny a horrible look except Sam and Tucker who looked sympathetically to Danny. The GIW cuffed Danny to them again. And Lancer started the lesson. "Fenton I would like you to copy up the work you have missed" said Lancer.

"Yes sir" said Danny.

They were half way through the lesson when Danny's ghost sense went off. "Umm, Mr. Lancer" said Danny.

"What Mr. Fenton I'm trying to teach" said Lancer.

"Ghost trouble sir, my ghost sense went off" said Danny.

"Well Danny it will have to wait" said Mr. Lancer.

"Where's the ghost" said the guys in white flinging there arms around so that Danny looked like a yo-yo the cuffs slowly cutting through Danny's wrist. The ghost overshadowed Mr. Lancer. "The hunt will continue" said the overshadowed Mr. Lancer.

"Crap, Skulker is hunting me again" Said Danny.

"Hunting?" said Dash weakly. The ghost came out of Lancer to prove that it was Skulker. Danny tried to go ghost but it seemed like the cuffs were disabling his powers.

"Hey guys, any chance of you letting me go for a while so that I can kick the crap out of Skulker?" asked Danny.

"Why should we give us a reason?" said the GIW.

"Well let's see um, look in front of you, you will see a ghost that could kill someone" said Danny. He was so busy arguing with the GIW that he didn't notice that Skulker had floated right up to him. "Uh hem" said Skulker as though he was clearing his throat in a meeting to get there attention and it worked. "Not know skulker im trying to get these idiots to let me go so I can kick you butt, uhh Skulker" said Danny noticing Skulker standing right in front of him. "Uh, hi" said Danny.

"And goodbye" said skulker and a ecto gun came out of Danny's suit and he shot Danny with it. Danny went flying across the classroom dragging the GIW with him he crashed into the wall and he cuffs snapped open.

"That's better" said Danny as he changed to his ghost mode. Danny shot Skulker with an ecto blast and skulker went flying in to the chalk board. Mr. Lancer was getting everyone out of the classroom. Sam and Tucker stayed for reasons unknown. It's probably because they were so used to seeing Danny fight that this was nothing to them anymore. The GIW seemed to be unconscious on the floor.

The battle raged on Danny shot skulker with an ecto blast skulker shot him back. It was like a stalemate every time. It went on for ages until Danny was really weak and Skulker's suit was broken. Then Danny trapped Skulker in the thermos and changed back. Lancer could no longer hear anymore fighting to he let everyone back in the place was a total mess but they were used to things like this now. They stared at Danny with Danny's wrist bleeding down his hand and dripping on the floor.

"Danny go get you wrist checked and then come back to clean up this mess" said Lancer. And Danny trooped off leaving everyone else staring at the mess. He stopped at the door and turned around to face Lancer. "But sir im fine I don't need to go" Danny argued back.

"fine then come here" said Lancer and Danny walked up to him and he grabbed Danny's bleeding wrist Danny let out a little scream of pain and Lancer pointed at the door. And Danny just walked to the Nurses office.

hope you liked it plz review!


	6. the truth of their visit

back again i think this is the third time today anyways ch.6

Chapter 6 the truth of the guys in white visit.

Danny returned to class with a bandage around his wrist. Mr. Lancer was on the phone and everyone else was standing in exactly the same place. Then Sam and Tucker cam running up. "DANNY" they shouted.

"Hey guys" said Danny.

"Mr. Fenton, I have been on the phone to many people, mainly your parents they agreed that you should fix up the room and so do all of the other teachers so you are excused from the rest of you lesson" said Lancer. "Right sir" said Danny. Danny was a little down that his parents had also agreed but that's life for ya! He got straight to work.

When the bell rang for break Sam and Tucker came in. Danny was wincing with pain every time something touched his left wrist. "Danny are you ok?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah im fine" Replied Danny.

"What really gets me is why exactly are they here its not like they are here on a field trip is it?" Said Danny.

"I don't know I never thought about it" said Sam. They helped Danny finish cleaning the room. They were walking out of the room when they heard the guys in white talking.

"As long as we're here long enough to learn something about the ghost boy and get his DNA we can make the ultimate weapon to use against him" said operative k.

"Yes, that would be the best thing to use against him" said operative o.

"So that's what you guys are up to" said Danny whilst turning ghost.

"He was listening" said the guys in white. They grabbed out there ecto guns and tried to shoot Danny but he dodged it. The bell rang and gangs of people came out. They stopped the minute they saw Danny.

"Danny why are you trying to kill the people that are trying to protect us?" asked Paulina.

"Im not trying to kill them!" shouted Danny. But everyone looked at him in disagreement.

"I mean why would I?" shouted Danny.

"Oh yeah Danny you're in ghost form and you hand is glowing green which is a pretty big hint to us that you are trying to kill them" said Dash.

"Dash let me correct a few things for you when my hand glows green it means im getting ready to shoot an ecto blast. And it doesn't mean that im going to kill them im trying to get them out of this school" said Danny. Dash looked a little taken aback by Danny's response. He was still basically in shock after finding out his cool ghost hero Danny Phantom was no other than the school loser Danny Fenton. It had also hi Paulina she loved Danny Phantom and was now confused for her feelings for Danny.

"Ok people calm back to class, Danny turn back to human, guys in white stay away a second" boomed Lancers voice.

"But sir don't you know what they are planning?" asked Danny.

"Yes they are planning on keeping everyone safe" said Lancer.

"No one understands" Danny shouted and turned back to human.

"See that wasn't so hard" said Lancer. "Now go to class"

"Ghost kid we will meet you after school by the doors" said the guys in white.

"It's a date" said Danny and walked to his lesson.

hope you liked it reviews plz


	7. last lesson and ill do it if i have to

Back again! i bet you'vw had enough if me by now today but im on a role anyways chapter 7

Chapter 7 last lesson and ill do it if I have to!

Danny's last period was maths. It was going extra slow today. "Come on!" Danny said angrily to the clock for the fifth time that lesson. Sam and Tucker kept staring at him awkwardly. Danny didn't know why he wanted to fight them so much. It was probably mainly because he wanted to show everyone they were lying. Danny started to day dream of ways the fight would end. He had a couple. One of them: him winning and everyone trusting him again this was the one he wanted to happen most. Or him winning again and everyone not trusting him because he had beat the GIW and everyone shunning him and forcing him to running away and going into hiding.

"Danny, Danny, DANNY" shouted the maths teacher.

"Ohh, what, who's there?!" said Danny in hurry.

"Danny ill let you into a secret" said the teacher.

"How can it be a secret if everyone else is hear to?!" asked Danny.

"that doesn't matter just listen, I would like you to focus when I am teaching you not watch you day dream, and If I am guessing right you are daydreaming about your victory against the guys in white!" said the teacher. "Now that's low" said Dash.

"What?" shouted Danny.

"You are already planning on killing them" said Dash.

"What? Im not planning on killing them, I just want to prove to you guys that they are lying and that I am not evil" shouted Danny. "I would do anything to prove that im not lying"

"You lied about yourself before" said Valarie

"I know but that was because I didn't know how you would treat me and you shouldn't know if it wasn't for that freaking ghost you guys wouldn't have found out my life still would have been the same the way I liked it" said Danny.

"But why haven't you done anything to prove it 'till now then?" asked Valarie

"Because I didn't have any proof of what they were doing" said Danny "but now I do"

"What about me then what about my life you ruined it" shouted Valarie now standing up.

"That wasn't my fault it was the stupid dogs fault" shouted Danny. Danny and Valarie were having a blow out argument. "Oh yeah its everyone else's fault never yours" shouted Valarie.

"Yes that's because it never is" shouted Danny.

"I don't even now you any more!" shouted Valarie.

"Yeah well you never knew me from the start did you I've been half ghost for ages now" shouted Danny. The teacher just stood there watching argue. "Not like that" shouted Valarie.

"What do you mean then" shouted Danny.

"The Danny I knew was gentle and sweet and calm" said Valarie. "Look at yourself now you're all stressed all the time you care too much about what other people think"

"Yeah well that's always been my fear everyone finding out my secret it always has been being accepted that has always been my fear" Danny stared back.

"Why Danny, Why has it always been you fear, fear of being accepted?" asked Valarie.

"I don't know I've always been afraid that my parents wouldn't love me anymore and throw me out and everyone picking on me because im half dead" said Danny.

_To put so much pressure and fear like that on a child's shoulders' _thought the maths teacher. He was starting to feel sorry for Danny.

Danny fell to the floor putting his hands on his head. Why was he feeling like this. He just wanted to cut himself up and let himself bleed to death and no longer be like he is now. "I can't believe I liked you" said Valarie. Everything he feared was happening. Danny got up and looked around the room. And there it was a shinny sharp pair of scissors. He grabbed then and held them to his wrist. Sam immediately guessed what he was about to do "Danny no, don't do it Danny don't cut your wrist I know you upset but don't do it" said Sam. Hearing Sam's voice brought Danny back to earth he dropped the scissors and looked round the class. "ok so im still going to fight them to prove that I am not evil" said Danny. Nothing was going to change his mind about the fight even if Sam stopped him from cutting his wrist.

There was a five minute silence and then the bell rang. "now people go home before the fight starts" said the teacher.

"how am I ment to prove that I am innocent without witnesses" said Danny. "besides I want to see Fenton get done in for once in his life" said Dash. "whatever" said Danny and walked out the rest of the class following him. And they stopped as soon as Danny and the guys in white met!

hope you like it reviewz plz


	8. the final face off and im going to win!

yay last time for me hope you like it

Chapter 8 the final face off and im gonna win!

"So you managed to turn up then" said operative k.

"Of course I did you didn't think that I would miss this did you? Said Danny and turned to his ghost half. "Let's go" said Danny.

The guys raised there guns. "Let's make a deal" said operative o.

"Ok what is it?" asked Danny. "Ok here it is, if you win which you wont we will admit if we were lying or telling the truth" said operative o.

"Fine but what if I loose!?" asked Danny.

"We will take you in for experiments. Lots and lots of painful experiments" said operative k.

"Fine with me lets just start" said Danny and flew up into the air.

"Ready go!" said the guys in white. And they shot a blast at Danny, Danny dodged it. Danny threw an ecto blast at the guys in white. It hit operative o's ecto gun out of his hand. And he pulled out another ecto gun.

This gun was nothing like the other guns the GIW had ever used. "What you are gonna use that already?" asked operative k.

"Yes it will be easier to take him down" said operative o.

"Ok then take him down" said operative k. Operative o nodded and aimed it at Danny and shot it at him. But this was different it wasn't visible to the eye so Danny didn't know where it was so he just floated there. The shot hit Danny right in the stomach. It sent electric shock waves right through Danny's body. Danny morphed back to human he was falling out of the sky and landed with a loud cracking noise. "Danny can you hear us?" Sam asked.

"Im fine" said Danny and got up hiding the wound on his stomach. "Im gonna end this now" said Danny turning back to is ghost form.

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that?!" asked the guys in white.

"You'll see" said Danny and took in a long breath and let out an ear shattering ghostly wail. Shattering nearby windows as it knocked the guys in white backwards. They fell unconscious. "That's how you do it" said Danny reverting back to human and falling to the floor.

The guys in white woke up and walked over to Danny. "Looks like you won ghost kid" said the GIW. "So I guess this means that we have to hold our end if the bargain. We admit that we lied but we also somewhat told the truth" they said.

"Yes you hear that they said that they lied" said Danny getting up.

"I heard but we also told the truth" everyone else said

"So that means we broke the deal" said the guys in white.

"That is so wrong" said Danny.

Then without Danny knowing the guys in white put this belt on Danny. Danny tried to go intangible out of it but it electrocuted Danny. "Nice try ghost kid this belt disables you ghost powers and if you attempt to use your ghost powers it will electrocute you" said operative k.

"Now we are going to kidnap you and take you to some secret location" said operative o. and they grabbed Danny and all three of the vanished.

"Where do they go?" asked Sam.

"I don't know we have to find him" said Jazz

"But they've gone to a secret location" said Tucker they looked at each other not knowing what to do Danny was gone they had taken him somewhere. They were going to find him somewhere somehow. They weren't going to give up until they did.

Danny was unconscious in a cell with the guys surrounding him with an evil grin on their face! There were tones of thing going around Danny's head. _Were was he?, what were they going to do to him? Where were the others? What had they done to them? All I know is I want to go home!_

The end!

im going to be evil and end the fic by here ill prob make a sequel thats more like a deffinit anyways plz review thnx


End file.
